


Sucker Punch

by hoffkk



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Date Night, F/M, Sexy Times, SnowBarry - Freeform, fight night, flirty caitlin, sexy caitlin, surprised Barry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 07:01:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4010320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoffkk/pseuds/hoffkk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fight between Pacquiao and Mayweather is on, and Barry wants to watch it with the guys.  However, Caitlin has other ideas and comes up with the perfect distraction...her body ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sucker Punch

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: sexual themes, but nothing too graphic. Promise!  
> Enjoy, and don't forget to comment! I'd love to know your thoughts on this story and any others that I post!

Barry and Caitlin have been going out for the past year and a half, and due to a disgruntled metahuman blowing up her apartment, they have been living together for the last six months. Caitlin loved it. She loved him. At first, she was worried that they were moving too fast, but Barry assured her that living together was the right move or them, and he was right. She was so happy in her new home, in their new home, that she actually thought about sending that metahuman a thank you note, you know, if he wasn't locked up...and terrifying.  
It was Saturday morning, Caitlin slept in until 10:30 only to wake up to an empty bed. Disappointed, she walked out into the kitchen in her pajamas, an old t-shirt of Barry's and a pair of sleep shorts. There was a note on the kitchen table: Went to get some stuff for tonight. Be back in a flash! ;) -B  
Caitlin rolled her eyes at his lame pun, but couldn't help but smile. Almost as soon as it came, the smile fell. He signed the letter with a B. No "I love you" or "love, Barry" just B. This wasn't the first time he signed a note like this either. Caitlin let out a breath and ran a hand through her hair. This wouldn't be a big deal normally, but lately, she felt like they kept missing each other, like they lost their spark or something. It was then that she remembered the first part of the note and smiled. Tonight would be different. Tonight would be perfect. Tonight they would get their groove back.  
After dating for the first couple of months, they had dubbed Saturday night to be the official date night. That way, no matter how busy and crazy things got at work and in life, they would always have time for each other, time to just be together. Excited about the possibility of tonight, of the possibility of sexy times, Caitlin decided to jump in the shower and get ready for the day. She decided it would be a good idea to have freshly shaved legs...just in case. In the shower, her mind kept wandering. What "stuff " could he be getting? Flowers? A bottle of wine? Food for a romantic dinner? Food for other purposes...?  
Geez, Cait, control yourself! She mentally scolded herself. Her mind kept wandering to that dirty place. How long has it been, anyway? She suddenly wondered as she was getting out of the shower. After doing some basic math, she gasped. A MONTH! SERIOUSLY? It's no wonder she has been acting like a cat in heat. "That is it. Tonight is the night." She said to the mirror.  
Caitlin devoted the rest of the afternoon to any and all kinds of self-grooming: exfoliation, shaving, plucking, moisturizing, painting her nails "Flash Red," etc. After she finished, she left her hair to hang down her back in natural waves and threw on her fluffy white robe. She went to go find Barry and figure out the appropriate attire for tonight.  
Walking into the open living room/kitchen area, she froze. "Barry?"  
As soon as she blinked, he was right in front of her. "There you are. I was beginning to think you got lost in there." He said, kissing her forehead.  
"What is all this?" She asked, looking at the cluttered table. There was an array of chips and dips spread all over the counter along with two large cases of beer.  
"What? Too much?" He asked. "I just wasn't sure how much to get and then got really excited thinking about tonight." He gave her a big smile.  
Caitlin loved his enthusiasm, but she was a little confused. "Um...glad to hear it, but I don't think chips and beer are exactly date night food."  
Crap! Date night! As soon as Barry heard those two words he mentally slapped himself. He knew he was forgetting something...  
"Right...Um...about date night...could we maybe postpone? Just til tomorrow!" He added quickly.  
Oh no, he did NOT just ask me that... Caitlin thought as she crossed her arms and arched a brow. "You wanna postpone date night? Why?" This better be good!  
"Cisco and I decided it would be fun to have a guy's night and watch the fight." Barry explained, "Joe and Eddie are coming too."  
"So what you're saying is that you rather spend time with the guys than with me?' Caitlin asked feeling hurt.  
"Of course not, Cait, it's just... " He started, squeezing her shoulder to show he cares, "This is the fight of the year!"  
"It's just a boxing match, Barry." She said brushing off his arm.  
"No, it's the boxing match!" He corrected, "It's Floyd "Money" Mayweather verses Manny "the Pacman" Pacquiao!"  
Caitlin gave him a skeptical look. She had no idea who either of those men were, and she hated fighting of any kind. Ironic considering her gig with Team Flash, but just because they had to fight bad guys all the time, didn't mean she had to like it.  
Moving her hands to her hips, she spoke. "Look, Barry, I'm not trying to ruin your guys night, but do you realize how long it's been since-"  
Before she could finish, Barry's cell phone rang. He fished the phone out of his pocket and looked apologetically at Caitlin. "Hold that thought...just one sec..."  
Caitlin crossed her arms and let out a huff. She was frustrated...in more ways than one! A mischievous grin appeared on her lips as an idea popped into her head.  
"Hey, Cisco, what's up?"  
"Dude, the fight starts in 30 minutes. You coming or what?"  
Barry suddenly lost all train of thought as he watched Caitlin's hands move from her chest to the tie at her waist, slowly undoing it and letting the robe fall to the floor.  
Caitlin smiled and Barry's eyes widened as his mouth dropped open. He forget how truly amazing her body was. It was like a sucker punch to the gut.  
"Barry?! You still there?" Cisco half-yelled through the phone.  
"Yeah...I-I'm gonna have to take a rain check..."  
"Wait, what? Why? What about the snacks?!" Cisco complained, but Barry had already disconnected his phone and tossed it on the couch behind him.  
"So, date night is back on?" Caitlin asked, feigning innocence as she stood across from him stark naked with one hand on her hip as she bit her bottom lip seductively.  
"Oh, it is so on." Barry said licking his lips. Suddenly, before she could even blink, she was on her back on their queen-sized bed with a boxer clad Barry hovering over her. The fight of the year was now between her lips and his. He was beginning to vibrate already...  
Oh, how she loved date night!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! This was another fun one to write for obvious reasons! Don't forget to explore my AO3 and tumblr profiles, both under hoffkk! Thanks! :)


End file.
